Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Schatten weiten sich
"Sombores, kannst du nicht langsamer laufen?", ruft Georg, "Meine Blasen an den Füßen haben schon Blasen..." Mit einem kurzen Blick bringt Sombores Georg zum verstummen und betrachtet den (seiner Ansicht nach) großen Schatz, den er sich zugelegt hat: Galactas Maske. "Sombores... Warte doch endlich, und wo ist überhaupt Schnurfore..?" "Das, mein unterbelichteter Freund, hat dich nicht zu interessieren." Sombores' Meinung überstimmt Georgs Zweifel. "Ach, Georg." "Hm?" "Weißt du eigentlich, was das Große ist, von dem ich vor 'ner halben Ewigkeit mal gesprochen hab?" "Ne. Bestimmt irgendwas mit Weltherrschafft." "FALSCH! Gott, wie naiv du bist. Weltherrschafft. Nein, nur kleinkarierte Vollidioten wie Toran oder Melanie wollen das. Ich will mehr. Und die Masken werden mir helfen." Georg denkt sich seinen Teil und hofft, dass Melanie dort sicher ist, wo er sie hingebacht hat. Seine Gedanken werden allerdings von Sombores unterbrochen: "Wo wir grad bei Melanie sind, weißt du wo sie ist? Sie ist doch immerhin deine Schwester." "Was? Oh ja... Keine Ahnung." Sombores, scheinbar ein bischen enttäuscht, geht weiter, ohne auf Georgs erschwertes vorankommen zu achten. Es ist gegen neun Uhr morgens, Keeby hat bereits angefangen, Essen zu machen und Kirby dreht sich in seinem Bett nochmal um. Schließlich sagt Keeby: "Sag mal Kirby, solltest du nich zum Schloss von König Nickerchen?" Sofort springt Kirby auf, ruft "PARTY, ICH KOMME!" und rennt aus dem Haus, einen verwirrten Keeby hinterlassend. "Keine Einladung, kein Einlass. Sorry Kirby.", sagt Waddle D, welcher als Torwächter vor dem überdimensionierten Tor zu Burg Nickerchen sagt. "Aber ich soll hier hin! Meta hat es mir gestern gesagt!", brüllt Kirby zurück und versucht, an Waddle D vorbeizukommen, was gar nicht so einfach ist, da der in seine Pfeife pustet und einige Waddle Dee Kirby wieder vor die Tür verfrachten. Unter lautem Protestgeschrei fällt Kirby besagte Einladung aus der Tasche, die Meta ihm noch gegeben hat. "Da ist doch die Einladung. Also gut: WACHEN! KIRBY SOFORT RUNTERLASSEN UND EINTRETEN LASSEN!" Kirby wird runtergelassen, einmal mit einem Speer gepiekst (weil er einen Waddle Dee getreten hat) und erkundigt sich, warum das Schloss eigentlich steht. "AAAAlso," beginnt Waddle D, "der König hat befohlen, dass wir, die Waddle Dee, das Schloss aufbauen oder wir werden alle ohne Ausnahme an den Kracko vom Donnerberg verfüttert. Das hat Wunder gewirkt. Wir waren in einer halben Stunde fertig." Leicht verwundert fragt Kirby: "Wie viele seid ihr eigentlich?" "Ach, nur zweitausendeinhundertdreiundsechzig (2163)." Kirby bleibt die Luft weg, was schon selten genug vorkommt, aber das dann auch noch Waddle D anfängt zu singen ("Ach wie schön es ist ein Waddle Dee zu sein, den die haben nie auch nur eine Pein") wird alles noch verrückter. "Darf ich jetzt rein?!", fragt Kirby nach etwa fünf Minuten. "Was? Oh, klar." Genervt, aber auch amüsiert geht Kirby rein, und sieht seinen Wunschtraum direkt vor sich stehen: Ein Buffet, auf dem so ziemlich jede bekannte (und auch ein paar unbekannte) Form des Nahrungsmittels vorhanden ist. Kirby fackelt nicht lange und haut mächtig rein, stibitzt überall was von den Tellern, nimmt sich die besten Stücke vor des Königs Nase weg und rülpst zum Abschluss laut. "So, wo ist hier die Partybühne?!", fragt Kirby sich selbst. "DA!" Sofort rennt Kirby auf die Bühne, brüllt in das Mikrofon: "ICH BRAUCHE EIN MIKROFON! GEBT MIR ENDLICH EIN MIKRO!!!" das jedem im Raum die Ohren abfliegen und verschluckt es schließlich beim letzten Brüller. "VERWANDLUNG!", brüllt Kirby und verwandelt sich in den allseits beliebten "Popstar". "Und jetzt der neueste Hit aus meiner Liste: KÖNIG NICKERCHEN!!!" Kirby holt noch mal tief und laut Luft, dann fängt er an zu 'singen'': "Los gehts Leute macht euch bereit denn ich bin endlich soweit! Singen kann ich, ohne Scherz, nicht zu singen ist ein Schmerz! Los gehts alle, los gehts alle, das Waddle 8 ist in der Halle! Ich sing hier auf der Party, singe so laut wie noch nie! Singe für den Herrschenden: König Sindo Nickerchen! Los gehts alle, los gehts alle, das Waddle 8 ist in der Halle! Alle lieben den König, lieben ihn heiß und innig, doch ich sag dir, sei gewarnt! Das wahre Gefühl ist getarnt! Los gehts alle, los gehts alle, das Waddle 8 ist in der Halle! Oh mein König Nickerchen, lass dich bitte nicht täuschen! Keiner mag dich wirklich sehr, Nicht einmal dein eig'nes Heer! Los gehts alle, los gehts alle, das Waddle 8 ist in der Halle! Niemand würde sagen: "Sei auf der Hut!", weil er dich doch hassen tut! Jeder hasst dich, ganz gewis, doch es zu sagen hat jeder zu viel Schiss! Los gehts alle, los gehts alle, das Waddle 8 ist in der Halle!" Man kann in König Nickerchens Gesicht sehen, dass es krampfhaft versucht, seine Farbe der des Mantels anzupassen. Er greift bereits nach dem Hammer, der neben ihm steht, und dann ruft er ganz laut: "WACHEN! ERGREIFT IHN!!!" Sofort stürmen von allen Richtungen Waddle Dee, aber sie werden von Kirbys unglaublicher Gesangeskraft abgehalten. "SEID IHR DENN ALLE ZU SCHWACH!!!", brüllt Nickerchen, so dass Kirby kurz unterbricht und schreit: "Was soll das, ich bin grad so in Fahrt!" Diesen Moment nutzen die Waddle Dee um Kirby zu packen und legen ihn auf einen kleinen Tisch. Nickerchen schwingt seinen Hammer und: "Verdammt, ich hab den See um einige Meter verfehlt... Sollte wohl doch mal wieder üben..." Der harte Aufschlag hat Kirby seine Fähigkeit gekostet. Mit Kopfschmerzen und einem leichten Gefühl des Hungers läuft Kirby in die Richtung, von der er denkt, Nebilla könnte dort liegen. "Hände hoch!" Kirby erschrickt, streckt seine unförmigen Arme in die Luft und ruft: "Ich bin zu jung zum sterben!" Er fühlt, wie ihm jemand von hinten in die Jacke packt. Dann hört er seinen Staubsauger angehen. "Was ist das denn für ein Mist... Was soll man denn mit einem Handstaubsauger anfangen." Mit einem metallischen Plumps fällt er zu Boden und Kirby kann hören, das er zumindest ein bischen Schaden genommen hat. "Was auch immer, du! Weißt du, wo Sombores ist?" Kirby kommt es langsam aber sicher so vor, als würde er die Stimme kennen, doch er wagt es nicht, sich umzudrehen. "Ne..." "Mach dich nicht auch noch der Lüge strafbar! Sag mir sofort wo er ist!" Kirby schluckt, sagt aber: "Keine Ahnung..." Die Person hinter Kirby wird langsam wütend und gibt ihm einen Piekser. "SAG MIR WO SOMBORES IST!" "Ich weiß es doch nicht!" Ein weiterer, jetzt deutlich stärkerer Stich durchfährt Kirby. "WO-IST-SOMBORES?!?" Außer einem gequälten Quieken bringt Kirby nichts mehr raus. Ein weiterer Stich. "Ich weiß es nicht!", sagt Kirby, und spuckt dabei einen minimalen Teil des Essens von der Party wieder aus. Dieses Mal bleibt der Stich aus. Scheinbar hat Kirbys Folterer begriffen, dass er es wirklich nicht weiß. Doch Kirby hat sich zu früh gefreut: Denn jetzt taucht die Person vor ihm auf und Kirby erkennt sie als Galacta. "Du..!" Dann fällt ihm noch was auf. Galacta sieht heute irgendwie anders aus. Vielleicht eine neue Frisur? Oder andere Schuhe? Der Umhang könnte auch neu sein... Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, denn beim Anblick der blutverschmierten Lanze setzen seine sowieso schon seltenen Gedanken komplett aus. Galacta starrt Kirby tief in die Augen. Dann sagt er: "Zeitverschwendung.", und fliegt weg. Kirby, vollkommen allein in der Pampa verblutend, quiekt um Hilfe. "Was soll das heißen, Kirby ist nicht mehr bei Euch?", fragt Meta am Telefon, nachdem er im Waddle 8 im Schloss angerufen hat. "Er hat ein Staatsfeindliches Lied gesungen und wurde von mir persönlich rausgeschmissen." Ein leichtes Unbehagen bezüglich seiner Wahl für diesen Job breitet sich aus. "Und wisst Ihr, wo er jetzt ist..?", fragt er, wobei er sich die Antwort shon denken kann und wird auch prompt bestätigt: "Was kümmert es mich, wo der ist!" Zack. Aufgelegt. Etwas genervt ruft Meta bei Kirby an. Keeby geht dran, sagt ihm aber, dass er Kirby seit heute morgen nicht mehr gesehen hat. Langsam wächst das unbehagen in Meta-Knight, und es hat inzwischen weniger mit der Job-Wahl zu tun. Und auch Bimer meint, dass Kirby nicht da ist, der Kühlschrank scheint nämlich noch voll zu sein, er hat sich vor kurzem ein Fertig-Süppchen versucht aufzuwärmen, es aber auf seine Füße geschüttet, weil er gestolpert ist. Mit der Hand immer noch am bereits aufgelegten Hörer denkt Meta nach, wo Kirby sonst noch überall sein könnte. Bei Petro: Nein, der hätte ihn sofort zur Arbeit geschickt. Wenn Kelke und Schose Kirby aufgenommen hätten, dann hätte Keeby das gemerkt. Und zurück zum Schloss wird er auch nicht gegangen sein. Folglich muss er irgendwo zwischen Schloss und Nebilla sein. Meta geht in die Garage, wo Trident, Mace und Halb aus Jux "Team Halberd folgt Sir Meta-Knight" über das Tor geschrieben haben. Ein lauter Krach sagt ihm, das Waddle Halb ihn bemerkt hat. "Sir, ich, ähm, ich KANN das erklären... Also, das linke Triebwerk ist ausgefallen und dann wollte ich das reparieren, aber dann hab ich bemerkt, dass es das rechte Triebwerk war und ich es auseinander genommen hab und irgendwan... Ist dann halt die Kanone kaputt gegangen. Dafür haben wir jetzt Panorama-Sicht in den Himmel!" Obwohl Meta nur die Hälfte mitgekriegt hat, fällt ihm auf, dass eine Halberd ohne Dach was für sich hat... Wenn man total bekloppt ist. "Halb, wenn du etwas reparierst, stell vorher sicher ob es auch wirklich kaputt ist! Ich glaube nämlich, dass du einfach nur im Steuerraum das Steuerrad auf Links-Drill nach unten eingestellt hast! Wobei ich sowieso nicht weiß, warum ich das eingebaut hab... Na jedenfalls: Wer Mechanisches Fachwissen hat sollte sowas eigentlich beherschen!" Leicht betreten macht sich Halb an die Reperatur. Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken ruft Meta: "Doch nicht da! Das muss viel weiter nach links, sonst gibt es einen Kurzschluss, du Idiot!" "Oh, klar, natürlich." Mit diesen Worten geht Halb instinktiv nach rechts. "DU IDIOT! ICH HAB LINKS GESAGT!", brüllt Meta, geht dazwichen und plaziert die Kabel da, wo sie hingehören. Halb will weitermachen aber Meta stoppt ihn udn sagt: "Bleib weg, ich mach das hier schon!" Und binnen kürzester Zeit ist die Halberd wieder voll funkionstüchig und das Loch im Dach auch gestopft. "Alle einsteigen. Und zwar sofort!" Mit Ausnahme von Mace gehen auch sofort alle rein. "Worauf wartest du? Schriftliche Einladung?", fragt meta und trippelt ungeduldig mit seinem linken Fuß. "Muss ich mitkommen..?", fragt Mace etwas bedrückt. "Wäre besser udn jetzt hopp hopp, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!" Weiterhin weigert sich Mace. "Sag mal muss ich dich reintragen oder was? KOMM JETZT ENDLICH REIN!" "Ich komm nicht mit." "Warum nicht?" "Mit Fliegen bin ich auf Kriegsfuß." Eigentlich hatte Meta bei der Zerstörung der Halberd gedacht, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen. Jetzt weiß er, dass er sich geirrt hat. "Ist jetzt egal, komm mit!" Und damit zieht Meta den sich mit Händen und Füßen streubenden Mace hinter sich her in die Halberd und schlißet so schnell wie möglich. "Also, die Aufgabe ist es, Kirby zu finden. Mace, Backbord, Trident, Steuerbord, Halb, Steuer. Und alles ein bischen dalli dalli!" Obwohl Mace sich sichtbar dagegen wehrt, nimmt er seinen Mut zusammen und guckt aus dm Fenster, Trident hat damit weniger Probleme. "Halb, du sollst nicht gegen Gebäude fliegen!" Das Halb beinahe das Krankenhaus, den Fernsehturm und auch fast das Waddle 8 zerflogen hat scheint ihm wenig Sorgen zu bereiten. "SAG MAL WO HAST DU EIGENTLICH FLIEGEN GELERNT!" Meta stößt Halb weg und übernimmt selbst das Steuer, so dass Halb jetzt nutzlos dasteht. Ohne sich umzudrehen ordert Meta an: "Halb, lös Mace am Backbord ab und Mace, wenn du kotzen musst, die Toilette ist zweite Tür rechts." Der Wechsel erfolgt schnell und noch schneller ist Mace verschwunden. Nach ca. einer halben Stunde (Mace ist immernoch nicht wieder aufgetaucht) meldet Halb, dass er Kirby sieht. "Er siehtetwas angeschlagen aus." Sofort geht Meta in scharfe Landemanöver und sagt dabei leicht begeistert: "Dafür war also diese Funktion, ich wusste, sie hatte 'nen Sinn!" Mit einer deutlich sanfteren Landung als Halb es jemals hingebracht hätte landet die Halberd und birgt Kirby. "Waddle Halb, sofort den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten! UND VERWECSEL DEN BLOSS NICHT MIT DER SICHERUNG!" Obwohl Kirby ähnlich lädiert aussieht wie Schnurfore hat Meta Hoffnung. Kirby hatschon vieles ausgehalten. Was Meta dann doch verwundert sind die riesigen Einstiche. Aber Meta hat nicht lange zeit, nachzudenken, denn Waddle Halb kommt angestürmt, glücklicherweise mit dem richtigen Kasten. "Dieser Verbrecher ist ein Hohlkopf, wie konnte ich denken, er wüsste etwas. Das hat mich wertvolle Zeit gekostet!" Das Galacta laut redet hat seinen Grund: Es ist ihm zu leise. Noch dazu fliegt er jetzt gute vier Stunden über Traumland rum, ohne ein Anzeichen von Sombores. Doch das soll sich schlagartig ändern. In einer Gegend, die nicht ohne Grund "Stilles Land" genannt wird, fällt Galacta ein schrecklicher Schrei auf. Sofort geht er in den Sturzflug und landet auf einem Felsen. Von dort hat er einen guten Überblick darauf, wie Sombores eine ihm unbekannte Person ohne ersichtlichen Grund zusammenschlägt. "Was soll das heißen, du hast sie verloren!? SIE IST DER LETZTE SCHLÜSSEL!!!", hört Galacta Sombores sagen/brüllen. "Ich... ich habe... Sie doch nur für einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen... Sie muss noch in der Totenbucht sein..." Die fremde Person wird am Kragen gepackt und Sombores scheint eindringlich auf sie einzureden. Nach einer Weile lässt er los. Der Fremde scheint nach Luft zu schnappen. Das ist zu viel, Galacta-Knight ist der Beschützer des Rechtes. So ein großes Unrecht wie das lässt er niemandem durchgehen. Er fliegt frontal dort hin, wird aber von etwas abgeschossen. Etwas großem. Etwas extrem großem. Der Halberd, um genau zu sein. Und obwohl man meinen sollte, etwas so enormes wie die Halberd würde ein Lebewesen mit einem Schuss töten, so hält Galactas Schild, der, aufgrund von keiner Nutzung, auf seinem Rücken platziert ist, alles ab. Er kommt also mit einem kleinen Stoß davon. Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}